Just a Book
by author12306
Summary: This is a One-shot about when Medusa makes Crona reads simple picture book about killing, and what the consequence is. Rated for blood and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

**A/N: This is just a one-shot that I decided to write, it is about Crona and a book Medusa made it read.**

* * *

"You've been very bad Crona, I won't give you food until you've killed those rabbits, but for now you can sit in there and read," Medusa cooed with a snakelike grin as she threw a book into the large room she locked Crona in.

"Please, I don't like it in here! Ragnarok hurts me when you leave me in here, and I can't see anything," Crona whimpered as it stood up from sitting on it's knees.

"Here's a flashlight, so you can read that book," Medusa grinned as she locked the large door.

"Idiot! Now I'm not gonna get any food because you couldn't kill those stupid bunnies!" Ragnarok shouted as he beat Crona over the head with a fist.

"I'm sorry, please stop!" Crona whimpered and tried to cower away from his weapon. It saw the picture book and the flashlight. It sat back on it's knees and picked up the flimsy book and the light. It turned the light on and shone it at the book, which was laid on the ground, opened to the first page. It was a book on killing, depicting hundreds of ways to kill things: stabbing, beating, slicing, anything that could kill was in that picture book. Crona turned the pages, a look of sick, childish wonder filled it's eyes as it looked at page after page. It finished the book, but wanted more to read, it wanted to find another book like it, it wanted to see more of the little stick figure pictures killing other stick figures. "I like that book, the drawings all have black blood." Crona smiled, a blank and psychotic look in it's eyes. It read the book again, and again, and again. It wanted to kill in all the ways the book showed. Stabbing, decapitating, blunt trauma, slicing, every way it showed. It didn't care that Ragnarok was hitting it, it just wanted to kill, an undying urge to kill. watch the red blood spill.

"Are you even listening to me you idiot?!" Ragnarok shouted and pulled at Crona's short hair.

"My blood can kill people, who should I kill first?" Crona giggled and sat back, beginning to laugh hysterically. "I can kill, I can kill!" It sang, a wide grin taking up it's face. It read the book again and again, the same grin across it's face. For five days it thought about only killing and blood, only watching red blood pool. When the door to the room opened, Crona was standing in the middle of the room with Ragnarok in sword form.

"Crona, what are you doing now?" Medusa said with a cold stare, Crona was walking slowly towards her, the sword dragging the ground.

"Your blood is red, mine is black, I can kill you," Crona smiled. It ran forward and stabbed Medusa through the chest, the ate her soul. Crona left, walking in jagged lines while the sword dragged the stone ground.

* * *

In the church with doors that only opened inward, Soul and Maka were trapped. For years Crona had killed mindlessly with out anyone to stop it, it had devoured hundreds of human souls and had become a full-fledged Kishin, hiding in the church for years and only now showing.

"Your blood is red, mine is black, I can kill you. I might kill you with stabbing, slicing, beating, decapitating, so many ways," Crona grinned psychotically as it ran at Maka and Soul, before Soul could turn back into his human form, Crona had stabbed Maka through the chest, killing her. "Now I can eat her soul." Crona said and stepped forward towards the meister's limp body.

"Maka, Maka? MAKA!" Soul shouted, he kicked Crona in the back, but this only drove Crona to turn and grin at him. It sliced Soul in half, and when Spirit and Stein showed up Crona killed them too. When no one came back from the mission Death sent Kid and his weapons to investigate, they too were killed and their souls eaten. Eventually, no teacher or student from the Death Weapon Meister Academy would remain, only a Lord Death driven to insanity by the loss of his friends and son.

* * *

"A picture book, I like those," Crona grinned and took the picture book from a dead child's limp arms.\

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, a little depressing. But I hope you liked it.**


End file.
